1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a gas burner and, more specifically, to a safety control mechanism for use in a gas burner, for example, the gas burner shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/481,383, which can be locked to stop the gas burner from being triggered by an accident.
2. Description of Related Art
A burning device may be used to make fire instead of matches. Further, handy gas burners, for example, hand gas torches are popularly accepted by consumers for the advantages of high mobility and ease of use. However, these handy gas burners must be kept away from reach of children. Because conventional handy gas burners can easily accidentally be triggered to make fire, they are not safe in use. In order to eliminate this problem, most advances countries have defined safety rules, enforcing gas burner manufacturers to provide gas burners with safety means. Similar safety means have been seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,521 (equivalent to Taiwan Utility Model No. 106178) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,128 (equivalent to Taiwan Utility Model No. 137470), which were issued to the present inventor. A gas burner with safety means can be locked when not in use, and the safety means must be unlocked before each use of the gas burner. However, according to conventional designs, the safety means must be locked manually after each use. This manual locking procedure is complicated.